


Soulmates

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multiship, Soulmate AU, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Multiship story in a human soulmate AU!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Read Before~

Ok, here's a bit of backstory before we start~

In this world, everybody has a soulmate. The one person in the world who is perfect for you...

And if you don't happen to find this person, you could die of a broken heart.

So, the government found a way that when you turn 18, your soulmates first words appear on your wrist.

After a year of having that, they realized it was still complicated to find them, and many people were getting common words like 'Hello'.

So, they discovered a new way. They could link the soulmates souls together in a way, so that their body's are linked. 

Some people can taste the same flavors as the other, some feel the same pain. Some can even write on their skin as have their marks appear on the other. 

The results show that this way is much more effective.

The only downside is this practice is extremely expensive to do. So only the richest of the rich can afford this procedure.

So... let's begin :3


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'main character' of each chapter (basically whoever's POV it is) will be in bold~

"Happy birthday dear Error.... happy birthday to you!!" Error smiles widely as he blows out his candles. "Yayyyy!! YOUR FINALLY EIGHTEEN!!" Error yelps as Blueberry launches over the table, almost tackling him out of his chair. "W-Woah! Calm d-down!!" Geno snickers, resting his elbow on the smallers shoulder. "Your finally a legal adult... they grow up so fast-!" Error playfully pushes them off. "Oh shush...." he yells again as his little brother jumps onto his lap. "Big bwo!!" Error chuckles, rubbing the youngers head. "Mommy said it's time!" Error sighs, gently lifting the other off. "Alright, go tell her I'm about to come." 

Outer frowns, placing a hand on Error's shoulder. "Do you really have to go now?" Error sighs "If we don't get there by exactly twelve they won't give us our discount....." Outer sighs, sadly nodding. "Alright..." Blue tightly hugs Error "Alright, I'll come back over once you get back!" Error hugs Blue before he walks away. Geno pats Error's head. "I gotta head back home... Goth is waiting for me." Error smiles and nods "Alright... I'll call you later, alright?" Geno nods "Of course... I'll see you next week!" 

Error says goodbye to his other friends before letting out a sigh. "Come on bwo! We haz go gwooo!" Error smiles, standing up. "Alright, I'm coming..." he lifts up his brother, carrying him outside. His mother was already in the car. "Hurry up Error! We can't be late!" "I know mom, I'm hurrying-" Error quickly puts his brother in his seat before hopping into the passenger seat.

You see, Error's family was very poor. After Error's dad one day disappeared, his mom struggled to take care of all three kids... luckily, Geno was old enough to get a job and help out. Finally, two years ago Geno moved into his own apartment. He's 21. Error, now being 18, started looking online for anybody looking for roommates. And his brother Fresh was only 5 years old. 

His mom worked a minimum wage job, and barely made enough money to feed them and pay the bills... that's why the government started offering people discounts on their Soulmate implants. 

Error was extremely excited to find out his soulmate. He new his family couldn't afford the more efficient implant, but he was excited none the less. "So... what words do you think you will get?" Error snaps out of his thoughts, smiling at his mom. "I'm not sure.... hopefully it's something that I can easily recognize..." He looks out the window as the car suddenly stops. "We're here..." 

The three get out of the car and quickly make there way into the government building. "You sign yourself in. I'll be in the play area with Fresh." Error nods, quickly going to the check in line. A girl looks down at him, a wide smile on her face. "Hello! How may I help you today?" "U-Uh- I have a um- a s-soulmate appointment..." The girl nods. "Do you have an appointment? And when was your 18th birthday?" "Y-yes, we called in yesterday. And my birthday was today!" The girl grins "Well happy birthday! And it seems like Dr. Azrael will see you in room 2B!" Error nods, taking a slip of paper and walking into his assigned room. Error sits in his chair, staring at the wall until the door opened.

A man walks into the room staring at a clipboard. He looked to be in his mid/early twenties. His skin was extremely pale, and he had dark floofy hair messily pushed to the side. "Hello, Error. I'm Dr. Azrael, but you can just call me Reaper." Error nervously nods. "Alright, Dr. Reaper...." Reaper smiles and nods, seemingly happy he called him that... maybe he didn't like his last name?"

"Alright Error. If you could let me draw a bit of blood from you, I can check if your soulmate has already gotten the procedure." Scientists found out that soulmates have this strange strand of DNA that connects them together. So, by checking out some blood in the database, it should say if, and what procedure their soulmate has done! Why can't they just give them the name of their soulmate if it's saved into a database?? Because that's to easy, and Author won't have that.

Reaper cleans up an area on Error's arm, getting it ready for the needle. "You ready?" "Y-yeah... g-go ahead..." He tightly clenches his eyes and turns away. "I-I said go ahead....." he perks up as he hears a chuckle from in front of him. "It's already over!" Error stares at the spot, expecting the needle to still be there... all that was left was a pink bandaid. "...oh-"

Reaper places the blood into a little disc, doing sciency stuff to it, and searching matching cases on the database. 

"......oh my.." Error tilts his head "W-What's wrong...?" Reaper coughs. "Well.... your soulmate has already done the procedure... about four months ago...." Error smiles "Yes! That means I can already go find them! Ooo I wonder what their words are-!!"

"They didn't get this procedure..."

Error's head shoots up "W-what??" Reaper goes to his email, quickly typing away. "We're going to have to send you to Newyork... that's the closest place that has a building for this procedure..." Error tilts his head. "L-Like.. my soulmate got the... ex-expensive treatment? I heard that it was at least $5,000–" "Actually, it's more like $200,000–" "W-WHAT?!?!! H-How could they afford this-" "Only the 'higher class' people are allowed to get this treatment. Unless their situation is like yours...." "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO AFFORD THIS?!!"

"Oh! Most people realize that their soulmates won't be as overwhelmingly rich as them. So they normally will pay for their soulmates treatment.. which is exactly what they did for you!"

Error sits there in shock. "D-Does it say what the implant caused for them?" "I'm sorry, it doesn't. But you should soon be able to find out. Their only open spot is in a few hours... they can get you on the next flight to New York. Otherwise you won't make it in a car... and they will be totally booked for the next month... luckily, flight tickets are down due to Corona Virus, so it should only be around $100...." Error stares at his arm, nervousness clearly written on his face. ".....Guess it's time to go to New York...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehe I'm actually really excited for this book uwu✨
> 
> For the next chapter, I haven't decided if I want to post another Error POV, or do a different POV each chapter?? IDK—
> 
> Also there might be smut in this book. If there's not, I'll write some in my Extreme Lemon Book~
> 
> But I really hope you all will enjoy this book because I really enjoyed writing it🥺❤️❤️❤️


End file.
